


Better Things

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin gets bullied in college because no one believes that he’s dating Vic Fuentes, the singer of the popular local band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Things

"Hey Kevin, are you coming to the party tonight? You can bring your boyfriend with you."

To an outsider the question might have sounded normal, polite even. But one, his name was Kellin, not Kevin, and two, he did indeed have a boyfriend even though the word had been said in a mocking way, as if the boys didn't believe he had one.

* * *

 

The boys in the back row knew very well that his name was Kellin, but that didn't stop them from getting it wrong on purpose every single time they talked to him. And if you'd ask Kellin he'd say that they talked to him way too often. Unfortunately, their words were never friendly.

If there was one thing in his life that Kellin wished he could take back, it would be telling his classmates who his boyfriend was. On the first days of college he'd heard people talking about Vic's band, Pierce the Veil, and thought that it would be a good conversation starter if he told his classmates that he was dating the singer. The people had laughed it off, accusing Kellin of lying to make him seem more interesting. Since then they had loved to make fun of him, to taunt him about that one thing he said to them. In the hopes of making friends, Kellin had managed to get bullies.

Kellin had tried to show them a picture of him and Vic, to prove that he was talking the truth and to make the taunting stop. The picture had a different effect though. Instead of realising that they were wrong, the people had accused him of being so mental that he'd photoshopped a picture of himself with Vic. That rumour had spread quickly, and now he was known as the over obsessed fan who pretended to date the singer of his favourite band. Needless to say, that had been the last time Kellin had tried to prove that he was right. Now he preferred to stay back and try to be invisible to avoid the harsh words.  
What kept him strong was Vic, and the fact that no matter what the bullies said, he was right, and he had the best boyfriend in the world.

Vic was a couple of years older that Kellin, but instead of going to college like Kellin, he had dropped out little less than a year ago to focus full time on his band. The band consisted of Vic, his little brother Mike, and their friends Jaime and Tony. Their band wasn't crazy famous, at least not yet, but their band had quite a following in their hometown and places around it. None of the people in Kellin's college knew Vic personally, so they weren't aware of his relationship status. 

Pierce the Veil had recently got a record deal, and had been touring further away from their hometown in the hopes of getting more known. Vic had been gone a couple of months now, and as happy as Kellin was of Vic being able to pretty much live his dream, he missed him like crazy. 

Finally the day came to an end and Kellin found himself walking on the sidewalk, watching as the cars whushed by. Everyone seemed to be busy to get as far away from school as possible and Kellin couldn't sympathize with the feeling more. Not only he was going to be safe from the taunting for the next two and a half days, but he was meeting Vic again tomorrow. Their last gig had been last night, but it would take them another day to drive back to San Diego. Kellin couldn't wait.

As Kellin reached his home, he opened the front door and walked straight to the kitchen. There he was greeted by his mother making dinner, having a big smile on her face.

"Hi mom," Kellin greeted her. "Why so happy?"

"Oh, no reason." Her mother brushed it off, still smiling widely.

"Okay..." Kellin replied to her, not quite believing his mother. 

"You should go to your room, do some homework and I'll let you know when the dinner is ready," Kellin's mother said, seemingly eager to get him away from the kitchen, and Kellin couldn't shake the feeling that her mother was hiding something from him.

"Yeah, okay," Kellin replied none the less and started walking towards the stairs, picking up his phone from his pocket to message Vic and ask him what he was doing. One more day and he could talk to him face to face.

Kellin kept his focus on his phone, typing the message as he walked into his room. He dropped his school bag to the floor next to the door, fully intending to ignore the homework until Sunday evening. He finished the message and pressed send, hearing something that made his focus to quickly shift away from his phone.

A text message tone. 

That tone hadn't came from his phone, no, it came from the phone that belonged to the boy who was sitting on his bed, smiling widely and standing up as Kellin noticed him.

Kellin was shocked as he walked closer to said boy, having been totally surprised by the presence of his boyfriend.

"Vic?" He asked, taking hesitant steps towards his still smiling boyfriend. "Why are you here?"

"Want me to leave?" Vic said, mocking his boyfriends bafflement.

"I didn't mean... I mean weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow?" Kellin asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait to see you," Vic said sweetly.

Kellin felt his heart skip a beat at that, choosing to leave the questions for later and instead closing the distance between him and Vic, hugging his boyfriend close. He had missed this so much.

Kellin's arms were around Vic's shoulders and his head was buried in the part where Vic's shoulder met his neck as he mumbled a quiet, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Vic said, returning the hug just as tightly, wrapping his arms around Kellin's waist and breathing in the familiar scent of his boyfriend, a scent he had been missing for so long.

Eventually they pulled apart, sitting back on Kellin's bed but still staying close together. Kellin took Vic's hand in his, wanting to touch him some way now when he was finally able to do so again.

"But seriously, how are you here already?" Kellin asked. "I thought you wouldn't have been able to drive back here so fast."

"The original plan was to stop for the night," Vic explained, brushing his thumb over Kellin's knuckles, looking at their intertwined hands shyly. "But knowing I was so close to seeing you I offered to drive through the night. Mike kept me company, talking with me and making sure I didn't fall asleep while driving." He finished with a small laugh.

"Surely one more day wouldn't have hurt," Kellin said, looking Vic in the eyes and feeling bad that Vic hadn't had any sleep last night because he was driving all through the night. But at the same time, he knew that he himself would have done pretty much anything to be able to see Vic even a day earlier.

"It most certainly would have," Vic said, leaning closer to Kellin. "I missed you," he said, pecking Kellin's lips. "I missed this."

Kellin responded quickly, the quick peck turning to two pecks, three, and eventually to a more deeper kiss.

"I missed this too," Kellin said when they separated. "So, so much."

"Well I'm not going anywhere again any time soon," Vic assured, yawning at the end of his sentence.

"You must be tired," Kellin pointed out the obvious. "Did you have time for a nap before you came here?"

"Nah," Vic replied. "We arrived to town half an hour before your classes ended. I came straight here and your mom let me in and promised not to say anything to ruin the surprise."

"I knew she was hiding something!" Kellin said suddenly. Now it made sense why his mother had been smiling so widely. She knew how much Kellin had been missing Vic and knew how happy Kellin would be to see his boyfriend again.

"Yeah, she would have wanted to text you the moment I came here but I convinced her to keep this as a surprise," Vic told, yawning again.

"Do you want to take a nap before dinner?" Kellin asked, deciding that as much as he'd love to talk to Vic, his boyfriend really needed sleep.

"Only if you lay with me," Vic replied, laying down on the bed and reaching his arms towards Kellin.

"Of course," Kellin said, laying down as well and shuffling into Vic's awaiting arms. He was quite tired from his day at college and was happy of an opportunity of spending time in his boyfriends arms again. 

-.-.-

Kellin was woken from his sleep by a knocking coming by the door of his room. The two hadn't closed the door before they fell asleep and when Kellin opened his eyes to look towards the sound that had woken him up from his slumber, he saw his mother standing there in the doorway, smiling fondly at the two boys still wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Sorry to wake you up," his mother said quietly. "But the dinner is ready. You should wake Vic up and come downstairs to eat."

"Okay," Kellin mumbled and watched as his mother headed back downstairs before he started to wake Vic up. He thought that maybe it would have been a good idea to let Vic sleep, after all he hadn't had any sleep the previous night, but then decided to wake him up anyways. He must be hungry too and looking at his phone he saw that it was already past five in the afternoon. If Vic liked, maybe they could have a relaxing movie night tonight and go to sleep early.

Laying his head back on the pillow, Kellin looked at his boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully. His long brown hair was sprawled over the pillow, some of it falling over his face. His mouth was slightly parted and soft breaths left his lips every once in a while. Kellin didn't want to disturb him but knew he should wake him up so they could eat. 

He started by softly brushing Vic' hair out of his face, tucking the strands behind his ear. Kellin cupped Vic's face in his hand, brushing his cheek with his thumb and whispering softy.

"Wake up," he said quietly. "Vic, baby, wake up."

He got a groan as a reply, his words seemingly having no other effect except making Vic snuggle closer to him, burying his head in Kellin's neck.

"The dinner is ready," Kellin said, moving his hand up and down Vic's back. You can sleep more later but if you don't wake up soon my mom is going to think we both fell asleep again and she'll come to wake you up."

"Just five more minutes," Vic mumbled, his words slightly muffled by how close he was of Kellin. 

"I already wasted five minutes creepily watching you sleep," Kellin joked, faking attempt of getting up. "Want me to go get my mom?" 

"Nope, no, not necessary. I'm awake," Vic said quickly pulling back to look at Kellin to show that he was awake and had his eyes open. Vic had no doubt in his mind that the younger would have actually gotten his mother to drag him out of the bed.

"Thought so," Kellin said with a smug smile, leaning to leave a peck at Vic's lips. As Kellin was about to pull back, Vic reached his hand to the back of Kellin's head, keeping his head in place and leaning to connect their lips again. He hadn't been joking when he said he had missed this. No skype calls or text messages could even start to measure up to the real thing.

"Seriously we have to go downstairs," Kellin mumbled against Vic's lips. The idea of just staying there in his room sounded so tempting. After not being able to spend time with his boyfriend for the last couple of months, all he wanted now was to keep him all to himself. 

Eventually Kellin did find the willpower to pull back, standing next to his bed and looking down at his pouting boyfriend.  

"Get up, lazy ass," he said. "I'll give you several kisses more later tonight but now we really need to go eat. I'm really hungry and I'm sure you're as well."

"Fine," Vic mumbled and stood up as well. He couldn't deny the hungry feeling he had been feeling ever since he woke up. "But you own me lots of kisses."

"Deal," Kellin laughed. He took Vic's hand in his and they started walking downstairs. 

"So, you watched me sleep?" Vic smirked.

"Uh.." Kellin couldn't hide the blush covering his cheeks. Then he thought 'what the hell' and threw away all thoughts of being ashamed. Yes, he watched his adorable boyfriend sleep. Yes, that sounded creepy. But he was sure Vic had done so in the past as well.

"Don't act like you've never watched me," Kellin said confidently, looking at Vic and noticing a blush on his cheeks. "Thought so."

"Oh shut up, let's go eat," Vic said, tactically changing the subject.

The dinner went by quickly, both of Kellin's parents asking Vic questions about the tour. Most of the stories were things Kellin had heard before, during their video chats and phone calls, but he still listened intently. It was clear that Vic was passionate about his band, and had been basically living the dream while on tour. 

After the dinner, both boys found themselves in Kellin's bedroom again. They were sitting on Kellin's bed, watching a movie from Kellin's laptop. Their focus on the movie was only partial though, while they kept talking.

"Enough about me," Vic said. "I've told you everything that happened to me while I was away, it's your turn to tell me what you've been up to. How has college been?"

It was a topic Kellin had avoided. Even during their skype calls he had dodged the topic of college by dismissing the subject, saying things like "it's nothing special", "it's been boring", but never telling the truth about having no friends. Kellin wasn't sure why he hadn't told that, maybe it was for the fact that he didn't want Vic to worry about him when he was miles and miles away and he wouldn't be able to do anything to make it better. Kellin knew that he couldn't keep it as a secret for long though, the truth was bout to come out at some point and he didn't really want to keep things from Vic.

Vic noticed Kellin's troubled expression and sensing that something must be wrong, he took the laptop from their laps and put it away on the floor, turning his body so he was able to look at Kellin better.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking Kellin's hands in his, brushing his thumbs over Kellin's knuckles. "Don't you like college?"

"There's nothing wrong with the classes itself," Kellin assured, and that much was true. Kellin liked college a lot more than high school, enjoying now being able to study things that he was interested in. "It's the people in there."

"What do you mean? Don't you have friends?" Vic asked with a confused expression. It didn't make sense for him if Kellin hadn't managed to make a single friend. His boyfriend was friendly, outgoing when warmed up to a new situation. 

"No, not really," Kellin said, looking down and having an expression that resembled one of a kicked puppy.  

The sight was enough to make Vic's heart twist uncomfortably. Had Kellin been this miserable at the college ever since it started a couple of months ago? And Vic had no idea. 

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"I tried, I really did," Kellin said, lifting his gaze to meet Vic's eyes. He didn't want Vic to think that he hadn't made an effort.

"Then what happened?" Vic asked softly, encouraging Kellin to keep on talking. 

"I heard some of them talking about your band," Kellin started. "So I thought it would be a good conversation starter to tell that you're my boyfriend. The problem with that was that they didn't believe me. So basically now everyone at college thinks that I'm some crazy obsessed fan of yours who pretends to date you."

In another situation Vic might have laughed but seeing the miserable look on Kellin's face made all the thoughts of laughing disappear. It was insane how the people in Kellin's college had accused him of lying and then proceeded to be so mean to him. Vic hadn't been able to help before but he was certain he wanted to do something now. Seeing the two of them together would surely make the bullies quiet.

"I'm so sorry," Vic said and reached to hug Kellin. "I wish I had known sooner."

"I'm sorry too," Kellin mumbled to his shoulder, squeezing tight. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I know," Vic said, pulling away from Kellin to look at him. 

Kellin felt relieved to have that out in the open now. Even though his intentions were good, he had felt bad for keeping things from Vic. What Vic said next surprised Kellin.

"I want to meet your classmates," Vic said with certainty. It wasn't a suggestion, he had clearly made up his mind. 

Kellin was stunned for a moment but he couldn't deny that he liked the idea. It wasn't so he could brag about dating a singer of a popular band in his area, no. It was because he couldn't wait to see the faces of the people who had taunted him when they realised that they were the ones that had been in the wrong. So therefore the decision was simple.

"There's this one party tonight..."

-.-.-

About half an hour later Vic stopped the car and they stepped out, making their way towards the noisy house. Before anyone noticed them, Vic made sure to pull up his hood, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal his identity. The music was blaring and there were people in the front yard, talking to each other and not really paying any attention to the two of them approaching the house.

As they reached the front door, Kellin gave Vic a nervous glance. As excited as he was to finally show his college mates that he was indeed dating Vic Fuentes, he was nervous how they would react. Maybe they'd find a new thing to tease him about, or worse, maybe they'd tease Vic too. Last thing Kellin wanted was to bring Vic into this. He didn't want them to make him feel like they were making Kellin feel. 

Vic responded with an encouraging smile, taking Kellin's hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly.  

They didn't bother knocking, seeing that the party was already on full swing.  

They walked around the busy house, making their way through the crowds of people. Kellin got a few weird glances from people they passed. He was sure that despite the invitation, no one had expected him to actually show up to the party. No one seemed to pay any mind to who he was walking with though.

When they reached the living room, Kellin spotted the guys who had been laughing at him earlier today, the guy who was throwing the party and his two friends. 

"That's them," Kellin whispered to Vic. On their way here he had told all about how he knew about the party and what the guys had said. Vic had asked Kellin to tell him when he sees the boys, planning on making them look like fools by revealing himself in front of them. 

"Let's go say hey," Vic whispered, squeezing Kellin's hand reassuringly after noticing his hesitance. "It's okay Kells. We'll just talk to them and then we can go back to your place. I have no interest staying here with people who've treated you like shit while I was gone."

Vic wasn't an aggressive person but he was protective over the people he loved. That's why it took all in him not to walk over there and punch those smiles out of the boy's faces. He wouldn't though, he had a feeling that would only backfire. He would need to settle with showing them how wrong they had been.

"Okay," Kellin said and started heading towards the boys, waiting for them to acknowledge his presence.  

When they reached the boys, Vic kept his head down, preventing them from seeing his face just yet. 

"Hi Kevin," one of the boys sneered, making the others laugh next to him. "What do you do here?"

"You invited me here," Kellin said with all the confidence he could muster. "And told that it was okay for me to bring my boyfriend with me." With that Kellin gave a small tug at Vic's hand, signalling that he should reveal his identity to the boys.

Slowly, Vic lifted his gaze from the floor, looking the boys in the eyes while taking his hood down.  

"Nice to meet you," he said with obvious sarcasm. "I'm Vic."

The boys were speechless, eyes wide and mouths comically opening and closing while they tried to  find words to say. Kellin watched in awe as their eyes flickered from Kellin to Vic, trying to understand the situation. This was something Kellin had dreamed of ever since the teasing started. 

Eventually one of the guys broke from the haze, bringing a cautious smile to his face and reaching a hand towards Vic.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm a big fan of your band," the boy said and Kellin couldn't believe his eyes. After all the things they had said to him the boy had the nerve to act like nothing happened?

Vic seemed to have the same kind of thoughts though, since all he did was look at the boy's hand that he awkwardly still held in between them, lifting an eyebrow and asking incredulously, "Really?"

The boy seemed to understand that there was no way they could act like everything was fine so he let his hand fall to his side while his expression turned to a one that was almost.. scared? Yeah, the boys definitely knew they'd fucked up.

By now they had gathered quite an audience, people staring mostly at Vic but Kellin as well, seeming to realise that he had been right all this time. Although Kellin was glad that things were finally set straight, he felt uncomfortable under the curious stares. He scooted closer to Vic, putting his arm around Vic's waist to bring them as close to each other as possible. Yeah, it was for him to feel more safe but it was also to show the others that Vic was his. He had no doubt most of the girls were currently drooling after his boyfriend. He couldn't describe the happiness he felt when Vic reciprocated the sideways hug by putting his arm around Kellin's shoulders.

"You have no right calling yourself a fan after all the things you've said to my boyfriend," Vic said, putting emphasis on the word boyfriend. "That means all of you. What's wrong with you?" Vic added, looking at the small crowd around them.

"We're sorry," the boy said to Vic. 

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing for," Vic said coldly, casting a glance at the boy next to him.

"You're right," the boy says, looking at Kellin this time. "We really are sorry Kellin."

"That's a bit too little too late," Kellin said to the boy. "I won't accept your apology before I notice you changing your attitude at school as well. I want you all to know that you've made the first two months of college miserable for me. You all are the reason why I dreaded each and every day. I want you to know that before you apologize, because what was fun and games for you was hell for me."

Kellin felt Vic holding him tighter as he spoke, providing comfort and giving him strength to finish his little speech. He wants to see that the boy isn't just apologising because Vic's here. He wants to see the action proving his words right.

"Now excuse us but we have better things to do than stay here," Vic said, dropping his arm from around Kellin's shoulders to intertwine their hands. They made their way through all the people and left the party.

The 'better things' turned out to be a movie marathon in Kellin's bed. Kellin couldn't deny how good it had felt to show his boyfriend to his classmates but in the end of the day, the best thing about the day was this. Being able to be in his boyfriend's arms again after so long must be the best feeling ever. He couldn't know how things would be in college the next Monday, but he knew that with Vic by his side, he was able to take on everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson of the day; treat band members' significant others with respect.


End file.
